The Future Is Scary
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko find a time portal, and go through it to the future. Kenshin gets himself into a siutation that Kaoru would definetely not like...


Author: Rikimaru  
  
Title: The Future Is Scary  
  
"Hey Kenshin, want to go with me gambling with the boys?" Sano called.  
  
"Ah. Alright, although its illegal. I want to win so money to fix my sakabatou that was damaged in the last battle against Saito. And I don't want to borrow money from Kaoru dono." Kenshin replied hesitantly.  
  
"Its all right if we take little Yahiko with us, right?" Sano asked, not really caring if Kenshin answered or not, seeing as he probably would drag him along anyway.  
  
"I suppose so, but Kaoru dono would be very mad, that she would." Kenshin answered anyway.  
  
"Hey, she went to the market remember? Plus, all we have to do is make sure that we make it back in time, right?"  
  
"Right, then. Let's go."  
  
"Hey, where's Yahiko, he was just here a minute ago." Sano scratched his rooster head.  
  
"He's probably in the dojo practicing. Let's get him so we can go."  
  
In the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin? Busu? Sano?" Yahiko said to an empty room.  
  
He shrugged. I guess they're not here, he thought. He looked around the room. "What the hell is THAT?!" He stared at a colorful, glowing, weird THING in the wall.  
  
Yahiko cautiously put his hand in it. When nothing happened, he went through it. A few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, what's that over there on the wall?"  
  
"I dunno Sano, it looks like some sort of portal."  
  
"Think we should go through it?"  
  
"Yeah. Knowing Yahiko, he probably went through the thing," Sano said, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
They slowly walked into the portal and into.  
  
THE FUTURE!!  
  
Present day, in a bar.  
  
When they stepped out of the portal, they found themselves in a weird place, surrounded by loud music and a lot of people.  
  
"Where the hell ARE WE?!" Sano panicked, looking around frantically.  
  
"Never mind," Sano said, seeing the gambling area. "Kenshin, find Yahiko, will ya?" Sano tossed back over his shoulder without a second glance back for poor Kenshin.  
  
"ORO?! D-demo., Sano!! Wait!" Kenshin yelled and ran after Sano before losing him in the crowd of people in a few seconds.  
  
Kenshin wandered around, trying to locate Yahiko or Sano, but instead finding himself in a strange room.  
  
"Who're you, pretty boy?" a strangely and skimpily dressed woman purred.  
  
"OROOOOO?!" Kenshin had found a room full of strange woman like the woman in front of him. A bunch of women headed over to him, hearing the first woman.  
  
"Look, he's adorable!!"  
  
"What's your name, handsome?"  
  
"Wanna have some fun?"  
  
"Orooo?! N-nani," he stuttered, blushing. "I'm just looking for my friends, Sano and Yahiko, but they're not here, so, I'll just go now." Kenshin tried to edge out of the room, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin'?"  
  
"Don't ya wanna do some schoolwork, I know your pencil's sharpened."  
  
"Huh?! Oh, Kaoru-dono, is that you?" Kenshin said, hugging the person who ironically looked a lot like Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, you know how to get it on, don't you, city boy," the Kaoru look alike whispered sensuously in his ear, then winking.  
  
"ORO!!"  
  
The girls handcuffed him to a bed, smiling flirtatiously (and to Kenshin, they were smiling maliciously, like sharks).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kenshin, what do you think you're doing?" Sano said, suddenly bursting in and kicked the women out of the room, saving Kenshin from his horrible fate. "I see you've found something to occupy yourself with," he teased.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything!" Kenshin protested.  
  
"Yeah, uh huuh." Sano grinned. "Did you find Yahiko, by any chance?"  
  
"No." Kenshin frowned, worried. Suddenly, they both heard a WHOOHOO!, sounding very much like Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin and Sano followed the sound to one Myouji Yahiko. He sat, smoking what suspiciously looked like. weed?!  
  
Yahiko then proceeded to throw limp arms around them and said, "I love you guys."  
  
They looked at Yahiko weirdly, as he smiled dumbly innocent at them. Two large men in blue uniforms marched up to Yahiko, grabbed his arms, and marched away, dragging him behind them.  
  
Yahiko, still smiling, waved at them. "Bye guys! See you later!" He was currently being put into a police car, that then drove away.  
  
After a minute or two, Kenshin and Sano blinked and looked at each other.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Please review!! This is written by my younger brother, ten years old, so you understand the 'weird' parts. 


End file.
